Blackened Wings
by PhoenixMoonWolf
Summary: "Was it the obsession? Or maybe our unrealistic hopes of happiness? I don't know; but when you left Kori, it was the best and worst day of my life". In a battle between love and hate, Nightwing is forced back into the dark void when his former lover returns, looking for their daughter, Mari. Mainly RobStar (other pairings inside), slightly more adult themes.


**A/N:** Hello to all reading this! This is Chapter 1 of **Blackened Stars.** The story mainly focuses on Nightwing and Raven, along with the children of the Titans who will appear in some of the Chapters. The story takes place in the past and future, this chapter will focus on the future but the next will be on the past and will go on like so... Anyway, the pairings will start of different but they will end up like this: **Starfire** X **Nightwing** X **OC:** **OC** X **Raven** X **Beast Boy** and **Cyborg** X **Jinx**. For all who's wondering, Adriell is adopted...

 **NAME & AGE:**  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (46)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (47)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (48)  
-Raven/Rachel Roth-Logan (44)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (43)  
-Jinx/Jennifer Stone (45)

 **MY OC'S:**  
-Pandora Roth-Beauregard (21)  
-Aqualad/Adriell Stone (18)  
-Nightstar /Mari Grayson (17)  
-Angel/Scarlett Roth-Beauregard (17)  
-Chimera/Connor Logan (16)  
-Crow/Seth Roth-Beauregard (15)

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the OC's...

* * *

 _"Was it the obsession? You unrealistic hopes of happiness? I don't know...but I know that when you left Kori, it was the best and worst day of my life. "In a battle between love and hate Nightwing is forced back into the dark void when his former lover Starfire comes back looking for their daughter, Mari..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Part 1-Grayson

 _ **Prologue**_

 _I'm not sure how long I felt like this...but it felt like forever. I just sat down one day and the next thing I knew Raven had a daughter, Aqualad...Tempest...Garth, my friend was dead. I watched their children grow up and play together...In all honesty it was like hell, Kori wouldn't stop begging for a child...but wasn't her wedding enough? Wasn't I enough? We've gone through so much trouble in the last six years for a singular moment...to hear that our child may not make it to her birth...to hear Victor and Jen were adopting Garth's son Adriell...to see my wife cry when she heard her best friend, a woman I considered a sister to be pregnant for the second time..._

 _Was I in pain? No...Was I sad? No...I was empty...I had watched my parents die. I hadn't even hit twenty-nine and lost five friends, seen the man who adopted me fall to his knees and cry when my 'brother' tried to kill us. Any day now, my child could be born and be dead...could live past three and be take away from me. I'm not the type of man who should have a family...I'm a Hero...not a Daddy...not trained for this..._

 **The present...**

I sighed as I placed my hands in my suit pockets as I looked at the ocean waves hitting the sand. The cold summer air mixed in with the crashing sounds of the water made me forget about everything I had done and planned in the past. It made me feel at peace with myself, something would automatically snap when I was looking out here...

"You're missing my wedding..." I turned around to see Raven, coming down from the balcony of Vic and Jennifer's beach house. I stuck my hand for her to take as she landed, she smiled at me slightly as I stared into her violet eyes. She was forty-four and didn't look a day over thirty, her face had retained both of its young beauty and maturity from when she was young. Her hair had darkened and her skin had turned a more natural hue over the years, her eye lashes were still thick and her dark lips still full...

She was dressed in a white figure hugging cocktail dress with her long hair in a high pony tail, very professional and not Rachel. "I missed my own wedding..."I said as she kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry...You know you mean the world to me Rachel, your apart of my family. You were there for Mari and me from the very beginning, after...Kori left she looked up to you as a friend and a Mother..."

Rachel continued to look me in the eyes, "We're bonded Richard...never forget that. Now please, get back in the house...your daughter would like to dance with you, "She said as she pulled me close to her, she wrapped her arms around me as she attempted to fly back up to the balcony. Vic and Jen, otherwise known as Cyborg and Jinx brought the house after they adopted Adriell...It was a large, old house that would hopefully accommodate nine other people.

She struggled to lift me, but we got there. I fixed my navy suit jacket and tied up my hair as we re-entered the party, I smiled as my daughter pulled Rachel away without a hesitation. She gave me a bright smile as she danced with the bride, my daughter was my own slice of heaven. She was my double, standing at 6ft'3 with long black hair and light blue eyes...I saw my mother in her...but I could also see where she wasn't fully human. Her pale orange skin and strange eye brows made it constant reminder of the trash bag she called a mother...if she could even remember her...

"Hey big man..."I smiled as Vic wrapped a robotic arm around my shoulder. I turned and looked to the human half of his face, his steel grey and robotic eyes watching the group of people I had called a family for so long. Rachel dancing with my daughter, Gar being hassled by his new Step-son Seth. Jennifer sitting on the floor drinking a beer with Pandora and Connor...

"Hey Vic..."I said as I focused on Gar, "Poor guy has no idea what he's getting himself into with those kids..."I said straight. For a period of time after Apollo and...Kori had left us, Rach and I had lived together whilst our children were growing up. Though we were never romantically involved, Raven and I knew what it was like to not have a parent. I was a single Dad with a daughter who I had no idea how to raise, she a single mother whose Son wouldn't eve go near a doll...Pandora, Rachel's eldest daughter was always distant though...she left when she was fifteen and came back whenever she missed her siblings...

"Rae's got'em under control...Why don't you get a drink and ease up Man! It's a party, a celebration of our best friends getting married. Is Connor drinking a beer? "He asked looking at his wife, "I'll be back in a sec-JEN! What are you doing?!"He said wondering over to Jen, Her bright pink eyes were filled with excitement as she and Gar's son Connor ran off.

I sighed as I walked over to the metal bucket full of ice and beer. I pulled out a glass bottle before deciding to take my leave and go back out side. I closed the door behind me before leaping from the balcony's wooden deck. I felt too alone, it was perfection to me in every sense...I never felt like I was home...unless I was Rachel. I know it's ironic, but she's always been my guardian angel...

"Hey Richard..."I looked up to the wooden deck to see Pandora. She was almost powerless in comparison to her parents, though she was an imposter in Rachel's body. Her beautiful alabaster skin blended into the moon light as she took off her Red cap. From the eyes to the lips, she was the essence of Raven...and when I say Raven I don't mean the woman I know today, I mean the past hero who hid everything about herself...

I could see pieces of her father, Apollo within her face...just enough to make me think about him. She has his smile...they all did. She had changed from her bridesmaids dress, she wore a black bikini top with denim shorts and grey hoodie wrapped around her waist. Her shoulder length curly hair was actually down for once, the curls tight from where she'd been in the water hours earlier...I lived with her family for eight years, but really knew her for two...she was always distance whenever around us. She would talk and have fun...but you could never really tell who she really was...till now.

"How are you Dora?" I asked sipping the alcoholic beverage in my hands for as she stared at me for a few moments. I couldn't help but stare at the tattoos on her wrist and ribs. Her right arm contained a sleeve of multiple things, the most noticeable group were the words listened on her wrist: _Tyrannical_ , _Wicked_ , _Tolerant_ and _Demonic_ were the first four, the last on the bottom of her wrist before her hand said Mercy...with a line going straight through it as if it was crossed out. As if to say ' _No Mercy_ '...

"I'm good Daddy, I am good!" She said with a bright smile. You could hear the Cajun accent in her voice come out, from when she was a child and she and Rachel spent time in New Orleans before her Scarlett was born. "You're not my Dad Dick, but I'll call you whatever I want!" She finished, she sat on the ground with her knee up and her other leg pointed towards the ocean.

I nodded, "You tell me that every time you see me..."I said as I sat down next to her. She giggled slightly as she nodded her drunken head, she stared at me with her blue and violet eyes. I stared into the mixture before looking away, "Stop trying to get in my head Pandora..." said as I felt her influence caress me...

"Did Mom and Gar's wedding make you want to a lady friend...or at least laid..."

I fake laughed, "I can get laid Pandora...I'm forty-six not fourteen. And no, I've been done with love for a very long time. You should remember your Aunt Starfire, she left Mari and me and ever since then I've been in contact with her twice. Once for her to explain to her kid why she's gone forever and second to sign the divorce papers...so no, I don't do love or relationships any more..."I said as her influence started to take hold of me...I watched as she coughed slightly and opened her mouth...

 _"Baby, if you're done with love, who's gonna hold you tonight?_  
 _Are you done with love so they can't hurt you tomorrow?_  
 _You don't wanna keep on swimming in the ocean you've cried_  
 _But I won't let you down , I'll pull you back to the shallow"_ She grabbed my hands, dropping her beer in the process. She continued to sing and make me feel extremely uncomfortable...

 _"Cause all I ever really wanted_  
 _In this short life was you_  
 _Tell me who took your heart away_  
 _And do you know it breaks mine when I hear you say_  
 _That you're done with love?_  
 _Oh, you are done with love "_

"Pandora..."I said as she leaned in close to my face. She placed her hands around her waist as she continued.

 _"Give me one night to mend the pain_  
 _because the second we touch, you'll forget the day_  
 _You were done with love_  
 _Oh, you were done with love_ "

"Pandora...I see you as my own kin. I will not have sex with you..."I said blankly as she smiled at me darkly. "Please...don't do anything that either of us will regret..."She continued to smile darkly at me as she said,

"HA!" She shouted abruptly, she placed a hand on my upper thigh. " _You don't have a choice Daddy..._ "

* * *

There will be another chapter based on Raven. It will take place in this same time frame and what not...


End file.
